


Rewards

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's worth the reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

Many things could hidden from House because he cared so little for most of the daily running of the hospital. But Brenda was still thankful, and a little surprised, that the nurse's dare competition had so far escaped his notice. It was widely agreed that House would abuse it to his own ends.

Top of the list, ahead of replacing Cuddy's office flowers with ones she was allergic to (which had happened twice) and eating the 'Caesar salad' in the cafeteria (which had happened once, but she'd had to spend two days at home sick) was kissing House. No one had attempted it because he'd be sure to figure that there was a reward of some kind, even if he didn't know what or how.

When House showed up to the New Year's celebration in the clinic, Brenda decided to risk it. They were only drinking half-glasses of low alcohol champagne, but spirits were high. When Beckley counted down to midnight and the radio had started playing Auld Lang Syne, Dr Cameron kissed Dr Chase, Peterson kissed Dr Cuddy, and Brenda approached House.

He watched her coming, suspicious, but uncertain enough not to back away. She almost balked when she got close enough to see the colours in his eyes. But there was little he could do her that he did not already do, and which would not be worth the reward. So she put her hands on his shoulders and leant up to kiss him straight on the mouth.

She made it back to the other side of the room before he recovered himself enough to speak.


End file.
